gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger
A Ranger may refer to two distinct off-road vehicles in the GTA series. The Ranger name was first used in Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961 for a civilian 4x4, while Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas reintroduces the Ranger name for a rural police vehicle. Possibly manufactured by Declasse due to its relationship with Rancher by which its manufactured. Design GTA London The London renditions of the Ranger, with a top-down profile similar to a Land Rover 109" Series II, are essentially 4x4s comparable to Grand Theft Auto 1's 4x4 and Repair Van, representing the era's and setting's off-road vehicle. Despite its use by civilians, the Ranger only appears with a green body and a white roof. Like the Repair Van, it also features a front-lid mounted spare tire, similar to a Land Rover. The Ranger grants the player an average sum of money when exported. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Ranger is depicted as a police-issued Rancher that is outfitted with sirens, light bars, radio antenna and a criminal-hold in the back. The Ranger is primarily native in rural San Andreas, where rough terrain merits its presence. A peculiarity of the Ranger is that smoke will emerge from the center of the vehicle after sustaining heavy damage instead of its engine in the front. Its right headlight also does not light up completely, it only glows. It's unknown whether this is a glitch or intended by the producers of GTA or probably to differ the Rancher. It also has a different paint job from other vehicles in the SAPD. The Police cars have the 'panda' paintjob, with black fronts and hoods, white doors and roofs and black rears and trunks. However, the Ranger has a black front with a white hood, white doors with half the roof painted black and the other half white, and black rears. Performance GTA London GTA London's Ranger is a somewhat lumbering vehicle, with average top speed but below-average acceleration, bulky weight, poor brakes and poor handling. However, the Ranger does have one of the fastest maximum reversing speed, on par with the Beagle 3. The Ranger's based export value is £500 if delivered in perfect condition. GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas's Ranger handles somewhat the same as the original Rancher, but it is much faster, having a top speed similar to that of some sport cars. It also has a slightly larger ground clearance, and its more durable body and can sustain more damage than the Rancher. It is a great off-road vehicle and can easily drive over rocks. Despite this, because of its weight and somewhat poor traction, it isn't the best vehicle for hill climbing. Doing so will often cause it to tip over, falling down the mountain. However, it can accelerate extremely well even on steep inclines. Beta During the development of San Andreas, the Ranger had a different color scheme, missing decals, and different wheels. }} de:Ranger es:Ranger fi:Ranger pl:Ranger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Police Category:SUVs Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles